Ríos de sangre
by Hopeless Mirai
Summary: El vampiro Alucard, una sombra que elegantemente atraviesa la más profunda obscuridad, un ser inmortal que porta una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué ocurre cuando su vida vampírica se conecta con aquél pasado humano que ha dejado atrás? Obligado a recordar por un impulso inexplicable, Alucard irá contra todo lo que se le coloque en el camino hacia su reina. [AlucardxOC]
1. I - Déjà vu

**_Disclaimer_**

_Hellsing y todos sus personajes son obra del gran maestro Kouta Hirano, Victoria Helsing es un personaje inventado para ésta historia, siendo estas dos cosas lo único que me pertenece._

_Espero que disfruten los fans de Hellsing mi trabajo, me esforzaré por mantener a cada personaje dentro de su personalidad y naturaleza._

* * *

_Capítulo I – Déjá vu_

_1950, Londres, Inglaterra._

Una agradable lluvia acariciaba las enormes ventanas de la oficina donde descansaba, reposando su cabeza en ambas manos juntas debajo de la barbilla, un hombre que destacaba entre otros. El sonido apacible de esa pequeña lluvia otoñal le daba la calma que necesitaba luego de un largo y atareado día en el que debió realizar más de un informe y responder a innumerables llamadas de jefes policiales solicitando la asistencia de la Organización Hellsing; sin duda había sido un día bastante ocupado para el actual líder de ésta organización: Arthur Hellsing.

Su mirada dirigida al frente, sin concentrarse en nada específico, con la mente virando en torno a los variados asesinatos esbozaba en su rostro una sonrisa, - por supuesto – farfulló mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su cómodo asiento – Todos estos asesinatos están siendo provocados por el mismo vampiro – continuó mientras arrastraba su dedo índice a través de un mapa que tenía marcado. "Si no me equivoco, esto es obra de una draculina ya que los niños que atacó fueron decapitados después de muertos. Sin embargo, parece estar marcando un patrón con las casas en las que ataca… me adelantaré a su posición y la enviaré al infierno"

A través de uno de los muros de la oficina en donde Arthur se encontraba, una sombra se formó distinguiéndose con lentitud un hombre de considerable estatura vestido inusualmente y portando una orgullosa y amplia sonrisa en su rostro; la cual dejaba a la vista, imponentes y perlados caninos.

Apenas Arthur sintió la presencia de mencionado hombre se puso de pie ante él y habló - Necesito que te dirijas hacia aquí – dijo señalando el mapa - y elimines al midian que ha estado causando problemas. ¡No la dejes escapar, Alucard! – ordenó golpeando el escritorio con fuerza, obteniendo del vampiro una respuesta clara.

- Sí, mi amo – respondió el hombre de cabello negro, desapareciendo de la habitación inmediatamente.

La noche entró más profunda, la lluvia no dio tregua y Arthur se encontraba a punto de retirarse a dormir cuando el reloj ya marcaba alrededor de la una; sin embargo el paso apurado de su mayordomo, Walter, le hizo detenerse exactamente en la puerta de su habitación.

Con una mirada que denotaba el enorme agotamiento en su rostro, el hombre de cabello café cobrizo observó a su mayordomo de mala gana - ¿Qué ocurre Walter? – preguntó por inercia, realmente no tenía la intención de saber, pero era necesario preguntar.

El mayordomo de largo cabello obscuro se inclinó ante Arthur – Tenemos una inesperada visita, mi señor – respondió cordialmente aquél mientras volvía a retomar su posición anterior; la espalda recta y el pecho hacia adelante, siempre dispuesto a servir.

El hombre fijó sus ojos dorados en los de Walter de manera seria - ¿De quién se trata, Walter? – preguntó mientras alejaba su cuerpo de la tan anhelada puerta de su habitación, éste pedía a gritos un descanso.

Walter se mostró tranquilo – ¿Por qué no lo comprueba usted mismo? – respondió el mayordomo gentilmente mientras se dirigía a la entrada. Arthur tomo el primer objeto contundente que encontró, el cual fue un tubo de hierro proveniente de unos arreglos que se encontraban haciendo en las tuberías subterráneas.

Los pasos de ambos retumbaron en los pasillos y escaleras de la enorme mansión hasta llegar por fin a la entrada de la misma; cabe indicar que la mansión Hellsing consta de dos partes: la mansión en lo que a mansión refiere y el edificio correspondiente a la Organización Hellsing.

Arthur colocó lentamente su mano en la puerta mientras escondía tras de sí el imponente trozo de metal, sin embargo Walter se lo arrebató casi inmediatamente cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron; los ojos dorados del director de Hellsing mostraron una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba allí.

- ¡Pequeña sobrina! – exclamó sonriendo mientras la observaba, vestida formalmente, pero completamente empapada y acompañada de enormes maletas que parecían pesadas debido a la forma en la que las soltó cuando la puerta se abrió por fin. Su cabello castaño obscuro completamente mojado, sus ojos café mostraban el frío que sentía la chica en aquél momento - ¿Qué haces tú empapada a estas horas en Londres? Creí que habías perdido tu vuelo – inquirió mientras Walter observaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y le permitía el acceso a la jovencita.

Temblando de frío y estornudando, Victoria consiguió responder – Hace seis años que no visito Londres, creo que me perdí… - rió mientras se sonrojaba – Me disculpo por aparecer a estas horas –

Walter colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y la frotó amistosamente – Se ha convertido en todo una señorita, ¿verdad? – decía mientras la castaña se volteaba a verlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo a estornudar.

Arthur interrumpió el intercambio de palabras – Walter, ¿por qué no preparas un baño para Victoria? Te pediré que alistes algo caliente para que tome antes de ir a dormir, yo por mi parte, me retiraré, realmente estoy muy cansado – indicó mirando a su sobrina – Lamento tener que evitar una conversación ahora, pero mi capacidad de estar despierto luego de un arduo día es inexistente – se excusó aquél, retirándose de inmediato a su habitación, sin antes detenerse junto a Walter.

– Walter – susurró mirando a Victoria – Cuando Alucard regrese asegúrate de que él sepa que ella es mi sobrina, de lo contrario intentará asustarla y no quiero imaginar qué más pueda intentar esa cosa –

El mayordomo asintió discretamente – Todo estará bien – respondió mientras dirigía a la joven extranjera a la habitación de huéspedes. Una vez allí, el mayordomo se retiró gentilmente, advirtiéndole a la chica que regresaría para dejarle dispuesto sobre la mesa de noche, un té caliente.

La castaña asintió mientras se dirigió a tomar un largo baño, el cual duró aproximadamente unos treinta minutos; el frío que tenía causado por la lluvia había sido evidentemente fuerte, pero ningún baño podría quitarle la gripe que ahora tenía.

Vestida en una larga camisola de color blanco, la muchacha se dispuso a tomar el té que le habían amablemente ofrecido en la cama, y mientras lo hacía observaba a su derecha las ventanas, la lluvia continuaba cayendo.

– Es bueno visitar a la familia… - susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama, comenzando a toser a causa de la gripe y resfriado que tenía encima.

Victoria colocó en el empañado vidrio su mano izquierda, y limpiándolo un poco observó desde el interior de la mansión la lluvia que parecía empeorar cada vez más; el invierno se acercaba y no era anormal que estas lluvias emergieren. – Esto se parece a la escena en la que llegué aquí hace seis años – suspiró observando el exterior… "Pero en ese momento mis ánimos de vivir estaban casi por los suelos…" Lentamente, la joven se sentó en el suelo, reposando de lado a la ventana y observando el exterior, la constante caída de agua parecía reflejar las lágrimas que derramó alguna vez en el pasado. "Pero eso ya no ocurrirá, no volveré a llorar" se dijo a sí misma mientras percibía una sombra acercarse, lo que la obligó a colocarse de pie y mirando seriamente la puerta de su habitación oyó los pasos aproximarse a la puerta, deteniéndose exactamente allí en silencio.

- ¿QUIÉN? – Preguntó fuertemente, nada respondía, pero no permitiría dejar en incógnita al poseedor de esa energía sombría – Pase – indicó.

Apenas dio éstas palabras de avalo la puerta comenzó a obscurecer y lentamente observó primero unas manos surgir de ella, para luego dejar ver un alto hombre cuyo par de ojos fuertemente llamativos le quitaron el aliento por una muy pequeña fracción de segundo.

El ambiente de la habitación obscureció completamente, la tormenta afuera comenzó a gruñir con violencia y la joven se plantó derecha ante aquél hombre - ¿Quién eres? – gruñó mientras lo observaba, su cabello azabache, la piel pálida, extremadamente pálida… marcadas facciones en su rostro… y sus ojos... sus ojos reflejaban las llamas más vivaces del infierno en toda su vasta infinidad.

Aquél vestía peculiarmente un estilo victoriano, una sonrisa se amplió ante la chica – Mi nombre es Alucard – decía inclinándose ante la joven castaña. – Soy el perro fiel de su familia, señorita Victoria. He venido a presentarme – respondió notando la mirada filosa de la muchacha.

Victoria asintió – Tú eres el vampiro que retuvo Van Helsing, el conde Drácula si no me equivoco –

El pelinegro se colocó de pie nuevamente, una marcada diferencia de altura entre él y su joven ama se hizo ver, aquélla alcanzaba con el tope de su cabeza el final de la corbata en forma de moño que el vampiro llevaba.

- Así es, puede llamarme como quiera, señorita Helsing, pero preferiría que me llamare Alucard, tal como la actual cabeza de familia me nombró – indicó el Nosferatu, extendiendo amablemente su mano hacia la jovencita, sin embargo ésta la golpeó duramente.

- Irrumpir a estas horas de la noche, en la habitación de una dama sólo para presentarte como si fueses alguien importante no es de mi gusto. Lárgate y que no vea tu rostro en un buen tiempo – dijo con un tono serio y cortante en su voz, aquél vampiro sonrió aún más, dejando claramente visibles sus enormes incisivos.

Su voz profundamente masculina contestó ante la increpación de su joven ama - ¡Ah! – Exclamó soltando una risa que provocó en Victoria una cólera efervescentemente mayor – ¡Así que esto es de sangre! En ésta familia no hay nadie a quien yo pueda aterrar siquiera un poco... ¿qué tal si pongo a prueba su dominio? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante eso?– rió mientras se acercaba a la joven y se arrodillaba frente a ella, sujetando firmemente el rostro de aquella.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron en los ojos cafés de la muchacha, el cabello castaño obscuro era largo y liso, peinado con un flequillo algo largo de lado y llevando al frente dos largas mechas de cabello una a cada lado de su rostro. Del lado derecho de su cara, hacia donde fluía su peinado, cerca de su nariz se encontraba un pequeño lunar el cual Alucard contempló por unos pequeños instantes… "¿Dónde he visto a una mujer así?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras nuevamente dirigía su mirada insolente hacia su ama – Para ser digna de mi respeto, no sólo necesita descender de aquel hombre, necesita también el espíritu y fuerza propio de la familia Hellsing – decía mientras observaba a detalle a la doncel, a través de las blancas telas que vestía en ese momento, era capaz de distinguir vagamente la figura de aquélla.

Victoria dirigió su mano derecha al cuello blanco cual columna de mármol y apretándolo fuertemente con esa mano, que parecía tanto o más delicada que una flor, se hizo sentir en el vampiro, quien gruñó ante tan agresiva respuesta.

– Escúchame – dijo Victoria gravemente - tu vida pertenece a nuestra familia y nada de lo que digas tiene valor alguno, es más, te ordeno que cierres la boca y te retires. No subestimes a un superior, mucho menos a un humano y ni se cruce en tu mente subestimar a una mujer – y dicho esto, y soltándolo así del cuello, empujó al vampiro hacia atrás con fuerza.

Erguida ante él imponentemente, esperó a que Alucard se retirase, sin embargo el vampiro se volvió hacia ella, lo que le provocó amagar otro golpe. No obstante aquella obscura y alta figura se inclinó totalmente ante Victoria, tocando el piso con su rostro y completamente sometido a la presencia de la joven vestida de blanco.

- Disculpe la impertinencia, señorita Helsing – dijo aquél, alejándose lentamente a través de los muros de la habitación y dejando a la chica de cabello castaño confundida ante tan repentino acto.

Inmediatamente la tos volvió a ella y sintiéndose plenamente agotada por el viaje y la odisea en su camino a la mansión Hellsing, la muchacha optó por dejar caer su cuerpo en la cama y dormir, esperando una mejora en su salud al día siguiente.

* * *

El mayordomo se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión, para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden antes de poder finalizar su anormal jornada de trabajo, encontrándose así, con el otro fiel sirviente de la familia.

- ¿Merodeando a estas horas en la habitación de nuestra joven invitada, Alucard? – dijo la voz del ángel de la muerte, Walter.

El Rey volteó a verle con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, casi como si acabase de saborear la sangre de una virgen entre sus peligrosas fauces – Dime Walter, ¿quién es ella? Y no me refiero a su nombre – decía sonriente aquél, su cabello, que se mostraba más largo ahora, se agitaba con excite mientras esperaba respuesta, aún podía sentir el apretón que recibió en el cuello por parte de Victoria… el simple contacto entre sus cuerpos lo dejó completamente enloquecido, inmediatamente pudo determinar que esa muchacha era una virgen, y la sangre de los Hellsing de por sí ya era bastante tentadora.

El mayordomo acomodó su cabello mientras se acercaba al Nosferatu con las manos atrás y la espalda recta – Ella desciende del hijo menor del profesor Van Helsing, me refiero a Luuk. Él tuvo un único hijo, y éste fue el padre de la señorita Victoria, por ello es que ella llama a Arthur "tío" ya que en algún grado, están emparentados de ésta forma –

Alucard gruñó con desgano – No es eso – farfulló alejándose – No es eso – repitió mientras desaparecía en las sombras, Walter observaba confuso.

"¿A qué se refiere con que no es eso?" pensó mientras se retiraba a su habitación – Hoy a sido un muy largo día… -

* * *

Sentado en su trono, el Rey de la No-vida observaba nulo el lugar; la niebla abundaba en la habitación iluminada vagamente por unas cuantas luces, aquél sótano enorme destinado a sus pensamientos complejos e incomprensibles se volvía levemente melancólico mientras el que alguna vez llevó con orgullo el título de Conde pensaba en su pasado, en su lejano pasado humano… - Yo la vi antes – gruñó mientras continuaba analizando en su mente.

"A una mujer como ella, la he visto antes. Y no me refiero a ella misma, me refiero a una mujer que alguna vez conocí… cuando Victoria era aún un vago bosquejo del destino… pero… ¿quién?"

Los ojos del Nosferatu se cerraron pesadamente, mientras en un sueño profundo caía y una muy tenue lágrima hecha de sangre nacía allí…

"Odio recordar"

* * *

_Alrededor de 500 años atrás…_

_- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – su mano se extendió amablemente hacia la débil mujer, quien respondió con delicadeza e intentó sujetarse con sus escasas fuerzas al fuerte hombre. _

_Poniéndose de pie, la mujer le miró a los ojos y quedando casi encantada por la mirada fornida del fuerte príncipe de Valaquia, sonrió – Sí – dijo retirando la mirada a un lado para toser convulsivamente. _

_Llamando a sus hombres, el príncipe cargó a la mujer desconocida hasta su carruaje, para llevarla de inmediato con un médico y de ésta forma permitir que se recuperase, ya que no sólo era una mujer en problemas, sino también una extranjera que se encontraba de visitas. Debía llevarse la mejor imagen del príncipe en lo posible… y mientras el carruaje se movía agitadamente hacia el médico más cercano, Vlad plantaba su mirada en la joven que también le miraba en silencio, agradeciéndole con los ojos a cada instante… - Su mirada me genera curiosidad, ¿su nombre? –_

_Ella le miró, su vago conocimiento del rumano le permitió responder – Irena – nuevamente esa tos y el sonido de un chifle proveniente de su pecho, cada vez parecía dificultársele más el respirar… parecía estar muriendo a cada bocanada de aire que intentaba tomar desesperadamente, pero no servía… el dolor en el pecho no le permitiría respirar más que un poco._

* * *

¡Hasta allí el primer capítulo!

Espero que hallan disfrutado de éste capítulo y que no se les halla vuelto tedioso leer la parte más aburrida (en lo que a mi respecta) de la historia, que son presicamente los establecimientos de los personajes, el ambiente, las personalidades y las posiciones jerárquicas.

:) Siempre abierta a críticas constructivas, siempre que se trate todo con respeto, ¡disfruten! Nuestro sexy Rey No-Muerto entrará en acción más de una vez, podremos contemplar esa retorcida personalidad que tanto amamos.

¡Saludos!


	2. II - Memoria

**_Disclaimer_**

_Hellsing y todos sus personajes son obra del gran maestro Kouta Hirano, Victoria Helsing es un personaje inventado para ésta historia, siendo estas dos cosas lo único que me pertenece._

_Espero que disfruten los fans de Hellsing mi trabajo, me esforzaré por mantener a cada personaje dentro de su personalidad y naturaleza._

* * *

_Capítulo II - Memoria_

- Buenos días, señorita Victoria – dijo la voz cálida y gentil del mayordomo, mientras abría las cortinas que evitaban la entrada de la luz matinal a la habitación.

La joven cubrió su rostro con las almohadas y gruñó – No me siento bien – comenzando a toser pesadamente y generando en Walter una leve preocupación.

Acercándose a la cama donde ella se encontraba recostada, retiró la almohada de su rostro y observó a la chica que se notaba acalorada; removiendo el guante de su mano derecha, colocó aquélla en la frente de la chica y suspiró cual madre preocupada por un niño que no deja de cometer la misma travesura una y otra vez - ¿Permaneció demasiado tiempo fuera de la cama ayer en la noche? –

Victoria apartó la mirada y farfulló un par de palabras – No fue mi culpa – dijo, el mayordomo inclinó la cabeza confuso, a lo que la chica volvió a decir lo mismo con más claridad – Que no fue mi culpa -.

El pelinegro volvió a suspirar – Fue Alucard ¿verdad? ¿Qué tanto vino a hacer? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, acomodando su peinado con lentitud y alistándose para ir en busca de un paño húmedo y un poco de medicina.

Ella miró sus piernas a lo largo de la cama, cubiertas por las suaves telas de la misma – Creo que hizo un intento de presentación dramática – decía mientras recordaba el instante en el que sostuvo con su femenina mano aquel potente cuello. Fue casi como haber tenido una roca entre sus manos, y a pesar de ello fue capaz de empujar a Alucard y causarle algún tipo de leve efecto.

Pero había algo más en ese encuentro que no dejaba de rondar en su joven e inmadura mente; los ojos de Alucard tenían algo que le había llamado la atención. Por algún motivo que desconocía, la mirada profunda de aquella bestia le causó un leve movimiento en su alma, como si esos ojos escondiesen algo detrás: historias sin fin con siglos de antigüedad… cosas que Alucard probablemente ya habría olvidado por el simple hecho de estar avanzando continuamente hacia el futuro, pero… ¿Qué puede esconder detrás de esa mirada un ser inmortal como él?

- Se ve muy pensativa – comentó el mayordomo cargando ya el paño húmedo - ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntaba mientras colocaba suavemente la tela humedecida en la frente de la joven Helsing.

Victoria sonrió levemente – No es nada – respondió mientras otra pregunta surgía – Walter, ¿sabes qué clase de experimentaciones utilizaron en Alucard? Ya sabes… si lo colocaron en una camilla y lo torturaron… - decía sonriendo cada vez más – O si lo ataron en el medio de un pentagrama y conjuraron los peores demonios desde lo más profundo del infie… - en medio de sus preguntas, la castaña notó como el mayordomo se mostraba levemente incómodo ante las interrogaciones detalladas que estaba realizando. - ¡Ay! Creo que… se me escapó la curiosidad, lo siento – rió mientras se frotaba la cabeza apenada.

Walter comenzó a reírse fuertemente – No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo la misma niña curiosa de hace seis años. ¡Vaya! Me extrañaba que no hiciere preguntas extrañas; Arthur dice que te pareces mucho a Van Helsing por tu extraño interés por lo sobrenatural –

Ante ello Victoria colocó una expresión de enfado en su rostro - ¿Quieres decir que soy tan rara como él? – gruñó, observando al mayordomo retroceder unos pasos.

- No lo he conocido personalmente, ¿por qué no le pregunta a su tío Arthur? ¡Él responderá con gusto! – se excusó aquél, apartándose rápidamente de la muchacha para regresar a sus tareas diarias, además, era necesario que completase sus labores caseras para poder ocuparse de los midians… después de todo, tanto él como Alucard eran los "limpiadores" de la Organización.

* * *

El hombre de ojos dorados resopló, exhalando el humo del caro cigarro que se encontraba fumando en aquél momento. – Alucard… - dijo, consiguiendo la presencia de su sirviente casi de inmediato.

Una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del vampiro se reflejaba, mientras cruzaba su temible mirada con la de su amo, así permanecieron un par de segundos hasta que Arthur decidió hablar. – Informe – dijo, y con ello el vampiro se acercó al escritorio.

- El objetivo fue silenciado con éxito, no hubo sobrevivientes en la última casa en la que se presentó. Sin embargo salvamos alrededor de otras 13 familias que planeaba atacar – decía soltando una risa – Humanos con mucha suerte, a mi parecer –

El director de Hellsing gruñó ante aquél insolente comentario – No he pedido tu opinión, Alucard – decía mientras se reclinaba en su asiento; poniéndose cómodo y volviendo a colocar el cigarro entre sus labios inquirió - ¿Por qué aparecer tan tarde en la habitación de mi sobrina, Alucard? –

El alto hombre de cabello obscuro volvió a sonreír - ¿Ooh? Así que Walter ya te lo comentó – decía sentándose confianzudamente en el asiento que tenía dispuesto frente a su amo.

Arthur tomó el cigarro en sus manos y escupió el humo groseramente hacia el rostro del vampiro, quien siendo poseedor de sentidos sobrenaturales frunció la nariz, disgustado. – No quiero que te la tomes a la ligera, de hecho, notarás que su actitud es muy similar a la del profesor Van Helsing y dudo que quieras poner a prueba una personalidad como esa –

El vampiro agitó la cabeza en negativa – No planeo subestimarla – decía mientras dirigía su mano, cubierta por aquél guante sellado, hacia el cuello – Ya me ha demostrado quién es – dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban furiosamente rojos – Su sangre hierve como la de su familia. Es maravillosa -. El mero hecho de recordar esa sensación de choque lo volvía extrañamente ansioso, casi parecía perder levemente el control sobre sus primitivos instintos violentos. Arthur notó cómo con lentitud Alucard se cortaba mientras mordía, el labio inferior, haciendo correr un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente de la herida. Percatándose inmediatamente del deseo profundo que el hombre de cabello azabache se encontraba sintiendo decidió hablar.

- Siquiera pienses en acercar tus colmillos a mi sobrina, ¿te queda claro? – dijo con un tono imponente en su voz y observando directamente a su sirviente de manera severa.

El vampiro desafió aquella mirada - ¿Hoo? Sí que eres un viejo aburrido, Arthur Hellsing – rió el vampiro adquiriendo la forma de una niña de catorce años, cuyo cabello largo y negro arribaba la mitad de su espalda – De todas formas, es como usted ordene, amo – dijo alejándose aún en aquella peculiar forma.

- Él sólo toma esa forma como un capricho – gruñó el líder de Hellsing mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero, con suma irritación – Es demasiado altanero –

* * *

En la habitación para invitados, Victoria se encontraba recostada en la cama, tosiendo fuertemente y afiebrada debido a la lluvia del día anterior. Girando en la cama constantemente para hallar alguna posición en la que se sintiere cómoda, la chica se detuvo justo cuando quedó boca abajo, cubriendo su cabeza bajo la almohada cual niña caprichosa y gruñendo enfadada – ¡Esto es una mierda! –

Casi de inmediato una voz conocida resonó en el lugar - ¿Esas son palabras de una jovencita? – decía precisamente Alucard, acercándose a la cama y retirando de la cabeza de la joven la almohada que ella sostenía sobre su cabeza. – Su constante tos me impide dormir, déjeme ver – dijo volteando a Victoria y colocándola boca arriba, aquélla tenía un par de botones de su pijama abiertos.

La mirada desvergonzada del vampiro hacia el pecho de la chica le hizo reaccionar, obligándola a inmediatamente abotonarse el camisón que llevaba puesto y haciendo que se colocare roja de la pena que sentía - ¡Idiota pudiste haberlo dicho! – gruñó mientras lo golpeaba en la cara con fuerza, cosa que al vampiro no le afectó para nada; podía dolerle, pero con ello no lo mataría.

Alucard se retiró ambos guantes de sus manos y tocó la frente y cuello de su joven ama con suma delicadeza – Tienes fiebre – dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor, hallando el paño húmedo a un costado de la cama. El vampiro lo tomó y lo colocó nuevamente en la frente de la chica, que lo miraba profundamente confundida.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? – dijo mirándolo extrañada, el día anterior él había sido sumamente grosero, sin embargo, ahora se comportaba diferente.

El pelinegro reposó sus labios en la frente, cubierta por el paño húmedo, de la chica - ¿No es la tarea de un sirviente el cuidar a su amo? – susurró poniéndose de pie para acercar una silla que había en la habitación. Colocando dicho mueble junto al lecho de Victoria, tomó asiento allí y permaneció callado.

El silencio duró unos minutos, hasta que la castaña se sintió incómoda ante el mismo - ¿Qué haces? – dijo observando al vampiro con curiosidad, aquél le sonrió maliciosamente.

- Quiero contemplar a mi joven ama, mantenerla vigilada para evitar que salga de la cama y se descuide – respondió acomodándose en la silla – aquí podré dormir tranquilo, sabré inmediatamente si se mueve de allí, señorita Victoria –

La chica resopló - ¿No crees que con Walter es suficiente? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y observando la habitación – De todas formas, no tengo nada que hacer más que dormir -. La chica se acomodó en la cama nuevamente, mirando siempre hacia donde el vampiro se encontraba, ya que en cierta forma temía quitarle los ojos de encima a tan temible bestia.

Dirigió una última mirada a los ojos rojos del vampiro, antes de cerrar los suyos e intentar descansar. Alucard sintió aquella mirada penetrar más de lo que cualquier mirada de sus amos anteriores lo había hecho, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que ella no se hacía mucha idea del pasado aterrador que el vampiro cargaba como bestia de experimentos, como monstruo solitario y como guerrero inagotable.

El pelinegro cerró también los ojos, permitiéndose caer en un sueño profundo, causa del no haber dormido correctamente hasta esa hora.

…

_La joven de cabello largo y ondulado abrió sus ojos, confundida por los alrededores notó a su lado la presencia del hombre que le había ayudado._

_Él le sonrió con amabilidad – Señorita Irena, ¿cómo se siente? – dijo el príncipe, la extranjera le sonrió agradecida por su ayuda y se sentó en la cama._

_- Muchas gracias, su alteza – _

_El hombre clavó su mirada azul en la de la muchacha – Para mí, no hay nada más importante que el pueblo. Juré protegerlos y eso incluye a quienes visiten mi adorada patria – declaró con orgullo el príncipe. – Cuénteme, ¿cómo son las tierras de las que proviene? – _

_Irena observó la distancia – No hay forma de describir el lugar que tanto adoro, sin embargo, el mundo es tan grande y hermoso… que a pesar de la belleza de mi propio lugar de origen, debía conocer más… mi vida no será muy larga, príncipe –_

_Él observó con curiosidad a la joven, cuyas palabras parecían haberle levantado un gran interés y un sinfín de preguntas se formulaban a la vez – Cuénteme más sobre usted, Irena. ¿Qué piensa de la hermosa Valaquia? – _

_La muchacha viró su mirada hacia el príncipe, permitiéndole contemplar en detalle los rasgos de su rostro; el cabello café obscuro era ondulado y lo llevaba peinado hacia la derecha, debajo de su ojo derecho un lunar tenue se asomaba tímidamente y en sus ojos se veía una amabilidad muy pura._

_Irena suspiró – Verdaderamente hace un trabajo magnífico en proteger a su país, su majestad – dijo recordando sonriente, la alegría que transmitía la gente del pueblo era única._

_Ante aquellas palabras el príncipe se enorgulleció – Me alegra saber que una extranjera reconozca el sacrificio que requiere el proteger al pueblo que tan apasionadamente amo –_

_Irena sonrió con dulzura – Lamento ser una carga para usted, majestad. Creo que no fue lo más conveniente salir de viaje con mi condición médica, me disculpo profundamente –_

_Inmediatamente, el príncipe sujetó la mano de aquella muchacha – No hay nada de lo que deba disculparse, señorita. ¿Hay alguien a quien deba avisar de éste pequeño tropiezo? –_

_La chica bajó la mirada – Mi esposo ha de estar preocupado por mí, príncipe. ¿Haría el favor de avisarle? – Dijo retirando su mano._

_- Por supuesto, le avisaré enseguida, señorita Irena. Si me permite… - el príncipe se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia sus mensajeros y enviando una carta con el sello real hacia las tierras de las que provenía la joven extranjera. _

_"Qué mujer tan interesante, es difícil encontrar gente con la cual entablar una atrayente conversación, y yo, adoro conversar…" pensaba mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la habitación, una sonrisa agradable se formó en su rostro al sentirse satisfecho por su trabajo…_

_No era fácil mantener el orden en esa época… pero la copa de oro que había dejado allí disponible para todos, permanecía en su lugar. Todos temían al príncipe de Valaquia, ya que a pesar de cuidar con pasión a su pueblo, castigaba de la manera más vil a quienes desobedecieran sus leyes…_

_…_

- Alucard… - dijo una voz femenina, el vampiro abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de su joven ama.

Adormecido, el vampiro respondió - ¿Irena? –

Ante tal pregunta, Victoria tomó fuertemente una almohada y se la lanzó al rostro de manera violenta - ¿Cómo que Irena? – Dijo resoplando de furia - ¡No recordar el nombre de tu superior es vergonzoso! –

El vampiro se trasladó violentamente hacia la cama de la chica, sujetando ambas muñecas de la misma contra la cama y dirigiendo una mirada irrespetuosa al rostro de su joven ama. "… Es… ella…" dijo el pelinegro en su mente, reluciendo aquellos enormes colmillos que se hallaban deseosos de morder.

- Hermosa Victoria Helsing, el destino es un curioso juego ¿verdad? – rió mientras acercaba su nariz al cuello de la joven virgen, olfateando profundamente el mismo, sintiendo y oyendo el latir de su corazón humano. "Pero la diferencia es abismal… ¿por qué estoy viviendo nuevamente la misma historia?"

- ¡Muévete zancudo chupasangre! – gruñó la muchacha, soltando un rodillazo al estómago del vampiro, quien evitando el golpe, liberó a Victoria de aquella incómoda e inadecuada posición. - ¡Ahora verás! – gritó abalanzándose sobre él, el vampiro la sujetó habilidosamente y la trabó en sus brazos.

- Estando en esas condiciones de salud no es recomendable que se ponga a jugar – dijo aquél, abrazando en aquella traba a la chica – Testaruda ama, descanse – rió liberándola sobre la cama. El vampiro acomodó nuevamente las sábanas sobre la muchacha, envolviéndola con cuidado y tomando nuevamente asiento junto a la cama; casi de inmediato Arthur ingresó a la habitación hecho una fiera.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí maldito inútil?! ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer así que muévete! – gruñó aquel y tomando de la oreja cómicamente al alto vampiro, se lo llevó arrastrado en una salida peculiar.

Victoria observaba confundida cómo se alejaban ambos, ¿tan sencillo era quitarlo de la habitación? – Todos aquí están locos… – se dijo a sí misma mientras se tocaba la cabeza, cada segundo que pasaba en aquella mansión se volvía más y más extraño…

"Me gustaría poder contar de mis aventuras con el tío Arthur a papá…" un suspiro escapó de sus labios, recordar era algo que detestaba hacer.

* * *

¡Final del segundo capítulo!

Un capítulo un tanto aburrido, lo admito, pero es que necesito explicar muchas cosas y para ello necesito mostrar de a retazos tanto la memoria de Alucard como la de Victoria. También necesito mostrar un par de "creencias" clásicas sobre vampiros que yo misma cree para la historia, en fin, lentamente se irá aclarando por qué hay tanto interés de parte de Alucard; digamos que los vampiros tienen un interés natural por cierto tipo de personas ;).

¡Saludos!


	3. III - Puertas

**_Disclaimer_**

_Hellsing y todos sus personajes son obra del gran maestro Kouta Hirano, Victoria Helsing es un personaje inventado para ésta historia, siendo estas dos cosas lo único que me pertenece._

_Espero que disfruten los fans de Hellsing mi trabajo, me esforzaré por mantener a cada personaje dentro de su personalidad y naturaleza._

* * *

Capítulo III - Puertas

- Hey, ángel de la muerte – su voz profunda llamó, mezclada con el sonido de los gemidos infernales de varios ghouls y los disparos de su arma favorita; la Casull – Ya me cansé de estar matando a estos idiotas, encárgate de ellos – gruñó el pelinegro, apartándose a un lado y esperando la entrada del joven y vigoroso cazador.

Un movimiento de sus dedos y todos los demonios en aquel sector del edificio fueron limpiamente cortados en pedazos por los filosos y prácticamente invisibles hilos que éste manejaba, dejando sólo a un único ser, parado allí en medio de todos los cadáveres y temblando ante la presencia del _shinigami _ - Que bestia tan cobarde – gruñó el mayordomo, encendiendo plácidamente un cigarro y llevándoselo a la boca, para escupir el humo de forma grosera - ¡Cht! Alucard siempre me deja la parte aburrida – farfulló aquél mientras de un solo movimiento de sus dedos, eliminaba al vampiro que no pudo siquiera alcanzar a gritar.

Una vez acabado su trabajo, el fiel sirviente de los Hellsing se dirigió al perro de la familia de manera quejosa – Oye, deberías hacer un poco más que estar allí bebiendo tu sangre medicinal, ¿eh, Alucard? – dijo aquél, alejándose a paso lento hacia un auto que allí les esperaba para regresar a la mansión. – Quizás deberías dejar de estar despierto durante el día sólo para irritar a la señorita Victoria – comentó el pelinegro mayordomo antes de ingresar al auto, ante esto último Alucard emitió una risa maliciosa.

- No me rindo tan fácil, Walter – dijo el vampiro, dirigiéndose también al auto.

* * *

- Tu padre escribía sumamente minuciosos informes sobre los pocos vampiros que estudió, es impresionante el nivel con el que puede determinar y clasificar a un vampiro tanto por su psiquis como por sus habilidades sobrenaturales – decía Arthur, sosteniendo en sus manos uno de tantos libros que había escrito su talentoso primo Charles Helsing.

Victoria sonreía sintiéndose orgullosa de las investigaciones que había realizado su padre en vida, Charles no sólo fue un excelente cazador de vampiros, sino que también fue un dedicado padre viudo. Esto último, era lo que conmovía tanto al actual Líder de la familia.

El hecho de que la madre de Victoria acabase su vida en manos de vampiros, era lo que más había marcado a Arthur como cazador de vampiros y también había marcado a su sobrina, ya que ella creció estando en conocimiento de lo que ocurrió con su madre cuando aún era muy pequeña como para recordar.

Sin embargo, había otra peculiaridad sobre ésta jovencita tan interesante, la cual cautivaba tanto su curiosidad como su preocupación… El hombre descansó cómodamente su cuerpo en el asiento mientras contemplaba a la joven aprendiz, que se encontraba leyendo los viejos libros de su padre con el rostro de un pequeño niño jugando con sus juguetes favoritos...

* * *

_Diecisiete años atrás en la ciudad de Zagreb, Yugoslavia[__1]__…_

_Silencio… el pálido y lúgubre sonido de la nada generaba el ambiente menos adecuado para la escena de un nacimiento. _

_La expresión en el rostro del médico lo decía todo, el hombre que se encontraba parado junto a su mujer acariciaba un cuerpo débil y ausente de vida… ella estaba perdida ya, las heridas habían sido mortales._

_Bañado en la sangre del vampiro que acababa de asesinar, Charles dirigió su mirada al taciturno rostro del médico que había atendido el parto lo mejor que pudo, habían pasado tres largos minutos de silencio en los que, en sus brazos profesionales, una pequeña niña en silencio parecía dormida; sin embargo la expresión del doctor indicaba algo significativamente menos apacible que aquello._

_- ¿Qué le ocurre, Doctor Šuker[__2]__? – preguntó el preocupado padre, observando la silenciosa criatura y acercándose al doctor para tomarla entre sus brazos._

_- No ha llorado y no tiene pulso – gruñó el médico con suma frustración, él, era un gran amigo de la infancia de Charles y el tener que comunicarle tan desbastadora noticia a alguien que acababa de perder a su mujer le estaba causando más que una profunda ira. – Ese bastardo – gruñó observando el decapitado vampiro que yacía unos metros de donde estaban – Si no hubiera aparecido de la nada…- sus dientes se apretaron firmes, la mano de Charles reposó sobre su hombro._

_- No hay nada que podamos hacer – suspiró el hombre, en su voz una sepulcral tristeza se dejaba velar – Tendremos que alistar todo para el funeral –dijo mientras el médico, colocaba en los brazos de la fallecida madre, a la bebé cuyo corazón no latía._

_Otro par de minutos pasaron en los que Charles y Šuker contemplaron a ambas mujeres antes de darles la espalda para ir en búsqueda de algún sepulturero que ofreciere sus servicios fúnebres. Pero repentinamente el sonido del llanto de una pequeña criatura sorprendió a ambos, al punto de que sintieron que sus corazones saldrían por sus bocas…_

_Charles volteó y corrió hacia la pequeña niña, observándola con atención la vio con detallada nitidez; estaba llorando ¡era ella! - ¡Šuker observe! – Exclamó tomando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, abrazándola con suavidad y afecto – ¡Ella está viva! – _

_El doctor observaba distante – Charles – dijo espantado – Charles, su corazón no estaba latiendo – tembló mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y le acariciaba la cabeza con lentitud._

_Su amigo le dirigió la mirada, cambiando su expresión alegre y aliviada a una preocupada - … No querrás decir que ella… - dijo Charles mientras comenzaba a sentir que se quedaba sin aliento…_

_…Los humanos cuyo corazón no late al nacer, han sido sellados por un vampiro…_

* * *

- Tío Arthur, oye ¡Tío Arthur! – exclamó la insistente voz de Victoria, el hombre de cabello cobrizo le miró desconcertado.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando – rió mientras contemplaba a la chica, ésta acercó unos tres libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la antigua casa en la que vivía, los cuales tomó antes de realizar el viaje a Londres.

- Estos libros, pertenecían a mi madre – dijo la chica acercándoselos – El libro de Drácula es el único que he leído, los otros dos son subjetivos a sus teorías sobre los vampiros y la conexión sobrenatural y de equilibrio entre los humanos y los vampiros –

Arthur tomó dos de esos libros, los cuales poseían los mencionados puntos de vista personales de la esposa de Charles y mirando a su sobrina le regaló una sonrisa - ¿Leíste todos? – preguntó mientras ojeaba un poco las obras de Irena Stoker[3].

Victoria negó con la cabeza – Sólo leí la novela de Bram Stoker, la cual incluye las creencias de esa época respecto a las sombras y los reflejos; su relación con tener o no tener un alma. Sin embargo, los libros de mi madre parecen estudios de los lazos entre el alma de un vampiro y el alma de un humano y cosas de ese estilo, no estoy realmente amistada con las supersticiones sobre los midians – gruñó la muchacha, retomando su lugar, Arthur soltó una risa ante ello.

- ¿No será porque tú misma estás bajo una de esas creencias? – decía, consiguiendo en la joven castaña una expresión de confusión en el rostro. - ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? Me refiero al día en que naciste, Victoria –

La chica se mostró totalmente desorientada – No, no tengo idea de lo que intentas decirme – dijo, oyéndose en la habitación los pasos inconfundibles del alto vampiro, Alucard.

Vestido con una larga gabardina roja, un sombrero y unas gafas llamativamente anaranjadas que cubrían su infernal mirada, aquél hombre se acercó al escritorio donde se sentaban ambos amos y poniéndose frente a Arthur sonrió.

- Informe, Alucard – dijo el hombre clavando sus ojos dorados en los de Alucard, el pelinegro habló sin más rodeos.

- Objetivos silenciados, no hay sobrevivientes, todos los habitantes del edificio fueron convertidos en ghouls; el vampiro líder fue silenciado por Walter, el mecanismo de restricción ha regresado a su estado normal –

Victoria volteó a ver al vampiro - ¿Mecanismo de restricción? – decía la muchacha tomando uno de los libros de su padre, el titulado "sellos y puertas mágicas". – Si mal no recuerdo, el sello que empleó mi bisabuelo fue el que llamó sello de Cromwell – el pelinegro sonrió mientras se colocaba en cuclillas, junto al asiento donde se encontraba su joven ama.

- Es usted muy hábil, no cabe duda de que desciende de aquel hombre – rió el vampiro, ampliando su sonrisa en la mención de Van Helsing – El sello de Cromwell es el que ordena en diferentes estados de liberación mis poderes, las restricciones pueden ser levantadas por mi propia cuenta, exceptuando el nivel 0, ese último nivel requiere de órdenes directas de un amo -

Arthur sonrió – La última vez que Alucard empleó ese nivel fue en 1944, sin embargo, no permití que utilizare a todo su batallón ya que no era necesario hacerlo; sería desperdiciar vidas inútilmente – dijo el hombre mientras observaba como Alucard se encontraba junto a su sobrina.

El pelinegro se colocó de pie, aún junto a Victoria, esperando alguna palabra de parte del líder de Hellsing, quien se mostraba extrañamente concentrado en algún pensamiento. – Amo – dijo el vampiro buscando llamar su atención – Cht, siempre te distraes así ¿Eh Arthur? –

El hombre de ojos dorados observó a su vampiro y sonrió con orgullo – Puedes leer la mente, ¿por qué necesitarías de llamarme la atención si simplemente puedes saber lo que pienso? –

Alucard gruñó – No es que mi pasatiempo sea leer mentes, especialmente la tuya– decía mientras se acercaba a Victoria – Pero la mente de mi hermosa y joven ama es la que más me ha llamado la atención –

La chica de cabello liso dirigió su mirada al vampiro de manera fría - ¿Qué? ¿Estabas leyendo mi mente? – preguntó irritada, el hombre arrastró sus manos cubiertas por guantes a través del rostro de la jovencita.

- ¿Se pregunta usted cómo llegué a ser lo que hoy soy? – dijo el vampiro, colocándose frente a la chica – Me encargaré de mostrarle, sólo si confía en mí – Arthur sonrió ante esto último.

- ¿Intentarás crearle la ilusión de presencia en tus recuerdos? – decía él mientras todos allí se ponían de pie.

El vampiro asintió – Sí, pero la llevaré a su habitación, no es algo que quiera mostrarle a usted – decía el pelinegro alejándose con la joven a través de los pasillos de la mansión.

El director de Hellsing soltó una risa – Lo que no quiere que vea, es la expresión de Victoria al ver los espantos que es capaz de mostrarle – decía mientras volvía a tomar asiento – Pero ella ha visto al infierno con sus ojos y salió como humana de él; no hay nada que deba temer –

* * *

- Bien, señorita Helsing – decía aquél temible nosferatu mientras sentaba en la cama a Victoria, quien lo miraba de manera cautelosa. – No se preocupe, estoy totalmente incapacitado para controlar su mente por una simple razón… - Alucard deslizó sus dedos por el cuello de la chica – Su sangre es parte del sello que me restringe, ustedes los Hellsing son realmente únicos –

Victoria observó al vampiro y en voces altaneras comentó – Es extraño que seas tan sumiso con nuestra familia, no pareces guardar resentimiento alguno… - Alucard posó dos dedos de su mano derecha en la frente de la chica.

- Ser fiel sirviente de quienes me han vencido no representa ningún deshonor; además puedo divertirme bastante haciendo lo que mejor hago: matar – rió el vampiro – Ahora, le mostraré un poco de lo que ocurrió cuando fui atrapado… -

Dicho esto, el pentagrama en ambos guantes del vampiro comenzó a brillar, Victoria cerró los ojos… y el mundo se desconectó de ambos.

* * *

- Ya puede abrir los ojos, señorita Helsing – la voz del alto vampiro resonó en un lugar que parecía un calabozo profundo, Victoria abrió los ojos lentamente quedando impactada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó observando - ¿Es una alteración de la realidad? ¿Estás proyectando tus recuerdos en una ilusión verdad? - el pelinegro rió orgulloso.

- A pesar de ser una simple humana puede darse cuenta fácilmente de una ilusión ¡bien! Es usted maravillosa – decía dirigiéndose hacia una parte más obscura del calabozo, donde se encontraba el profesor Van Helsing hablando hacia un rincón.

- ¿Ese eres tú? – preguntó la castaña notando atado allí, a quien fuere Drácula. –Que deplorable apariencia – gruñó la muchacha advirtiendo al pelinegro sentado allí en silencio, recubierto de heridas, vestido únicamente con un par de pantalones vueltos harapos.

Victoria rodeó a Van, quien continuaba hablándole al derrotado Conde y pudo ver con claridad al Rey no muerto, aún tenía incrustada en su pecho la estaca de madera y la sangre no dejaba de brotar de la herida.

Alucard se acercó a Victoria – Esa estaca realmente me impedía moverme, sin embargo no es que realmente quisiera pelear. Me habían vencido… - dijo el pelinegro observando al fuerte Profesor…

- Miserable Rey de la no vida, miserable conde, no hay nada que te pertenezca, nada te queda… todo ha muerto, todo ha desaparecido, tú sigues adelante… pero avanzas sin nada que te sea tuyo… Obedecerás mis órdenes, lo único que te pertenecerá serán esas órdenes… y las seguirás al pie de la letra, dejarás de ser este miserable conde que aquí derrotado se encuentra. Deja de perseguir algo que poseer y vuélvete completamente un esclavo, miserable, miserable Rey – decía Van, mientras tomaba a Alucard y lo lanzaba fuertemente contra el suelo, hincando aún más profundo aquella estaca y causándole a éste el escupir más sangre de la que ya había derramado.

Tomando la sangre vertida del vampiro y cortándose un poco para mezclar la suya, Van dibujó sobre la piel del demonio un pentagrama… exactamente el mismo que Alucard llevaba en los guantes. Éste se caló en la piel de la espalda del conde cual marca de ganado, sin embargo mientras comenzaba a brillar mencionado símbolo, la herida cerraba con rapidez, sin dejar rastro alguno de aquél sello.

- _Hells gate arrested _(Las puertas del infierno: cerradas), _Gott Mit Uns _(Dios está con nosotros) – las palabras del profesor comenzaban a hacer gritar de dolor al vampiro que intentaba erguirse, sin poder moverse por completo – _And shine heaven now _(Y brilla el cielo ahora) Su amo Hellsing se los ordena – esto último provocó el desmayo del midian que segundos atrás se retorcía en su propia agonía y dolor…

Victoria observaba en silencio; sobre el rostro del inconsciente Drácula, pequeños hilos de sangre que parecían lágrimas se encontraban dibujados, había sangre en todos lados y la jovencita no podía salir del desentendimiento que le producía estar en una ilusión tan ajena a ella. Pero había algo más que le había confundido en profundidad: había notado que Alucard no emitió palabra ni sonido desde que Van Helsing le llamó "miserable Rey". Volteando hacia el vampiro lo notó en las sombras, distante de la escena; Victoria permaneció de espaldas a ésta, esperando a que en algún momento el vampiro dijera algo.

- Conde, nada te queda – continuó Van, alzando al vampiro y agitándolo para despertarlo, éste abrió los ojos vencido.

- He perdido – susurró mientras el hombre quien fuere su amo dirigía sus manos a la estaca, forzándola hacia afuera para arrancarla del pecho del vampiro… - ¡AGH!- podía gemir, quejarse, gruñir, pero nada haría que él tuviese piedad de una bestia como Drácula.

Finalmente aquel imponente trozo de madera salió y el vampiro pudo recuperar el aliento, al menos por ese momento…

- Te he hecho un ataúd especial para ti, así que duerme en él y no salgas hasta que yo te llame – ordenó el hombre, indicando en una obscura esquina un ataúd de color negro, con una extraña inscripción en él… Drácula se dirigió a aquél sin rodeos, no había nada que perder, nada que ganar… nada.

* * *

Victoria abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la habitación con el vampiro que se encontraba apostado delante de ella y con ambos dedos situados en su frente. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica casi indiferente, suficiente había visto de momento, sin embargo el por qué Alucard le mostraría esos recuerdos parecía una justificación inexistente.

Alucard se colocó de pie – Bien, si usted me permite señorita Helsing yo me retiro – dijo volteando y alejándose a paso lento, desapareciendo a través de los muros de la habitación sin dejar rastro de su sombra.

Walter ingresó al cuarto de forma repentina – Señorita Helsing, es hora de cenar, Arthur le espera – dijo sonriente, la chica se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al comedor.

El mayordomo contempló la habitación – Alucard estuvo aquí, su presencia es inconfundible – comentó mientras se dedicaba a ordenar el lugar, notando en el suelo una obscura gota color carmesí… el sirviente arrastró su guante blanco sobre ella - ¿Sangre? – Dijo observando el lugar – ¿Perseguido por una infantil pesadilla, Alucard? –

* * *

Los Hellsing se dedicaron a cenar pacíficamente, la presencia de Richard incomodaba bastante en la mesa ya que él solía viajar mucho, pero a pesar de que aquél hombre claramente envidioso de su hermano Arthur era una molestia, las conversaciones jamás se volvían trascendentemente agresivas; de hecho muchas veces giraban en torno a relatos familiares de cómica índole.

Sin embargo, mientras Victoria contemplaba la copa con bebida que le habían servido, recordó la conversación en la que se encontraba con su tío antes de que el vampiro apareciere – Tío Arthur, no me ha explicado lo de la superstición – dijo la jovencita, mientras se alistaba para escuchar plenamente la explicación de su tío, pero éste dirigió una mirada a Richard de manera desconfiada.

Aquél no tardó en comentar - ¡Ah! ¿No le contaste sobre su nacimiento? De hecho me sorprende que Charles jamás te haya hablado al respecto – reía el hombre, Arthur viraba la mirada.

La joven de cabello largo y liso golpeó la mesa levemente - ¡Ya dejen de soltar indirectas y díganme! – Gruñó – No es como si hubiera una superstición mala, la mayoría son simplemente tonterías –

El líder de los Hellsing contempló la habitación, deteniéndose en el rostro de la joven chica, que pedía con mirada desafiante el conocer la historia.

Arthur bajó la mirada y suspiró – Está bien – dijo mientras tomaba un par de libros – Victoria, tú naciste con lo que se llama corazón de vampiro –

La castaña abrió los ojos - ¿Qué? – dijo esperando respuesta, Richard empezó a reírse a las carcajadas, como si hubiesen contado un chiste extremadamente bueno.

- Cuando naciste tu corazón no latía, el doctor que atendió el parto, el gran amigo de tu padre el doctor Šuker un gran profesional corroboró aquello. Técnicamente naciste sin vida y pasaron largos minutos hasta que mostraste signos vitales; lo que parecía casi un milagro – narraba aquél, Victoria estimaba mucho al doctor Šuker ya que había vivido con él y su familia desde la muerte de su padre. Sin embargo él jamás abrió la boca respecto a tal tema… Arthur continuó – Se dice que un humano cuyo corazón no late al nacimiento por un tiempo prolongado y que milagrosamente regresa a la vida como si jamás hubiere ocurrido tal problema en su corazón, ha sido cruzado con el destino de un vampiro, técnicamente eres el juego del alma de un vampiro –

Richard acabó de reír – Una perteneciente a la familia Hellsing, con el corazón de un vampiro. ¿Acaso no es ella la cosa más miserable en el mundo? – decía mientras se colocaba de pie.

Victoria dedicó una mirada furiosa a aquél y le lanzó directo a su mano izquierda un tenedor, el cual hirió al hombre y generó una incómoda situación en la que hubo que auxiliar a Richard. Sin embargo la jovencita no se movió ni un milímetro de su asiento y contempló cómo sufría aquél desagradable hombre, agradecía a Dios que aquél no había heredado la Organización Hellsing.

* * *

Sentado en la soledad de su trono, el Rey vampiro descansaba. Rodeado por niebla generada por él mismo e iluminado por tenues luces, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión relajada denotaban el cansancio que implicaba para una criatura de su tipo permanecer despierto durante el día; la luz del sol no era lo que más disfrutaban los vampiros y Alucard, aún siendo la cristalización de tan gloriosos experimentos, no era una excepción.

Los pasos del mayordomo de la familia se acercaron a aquél, que sentado de piernas cruzadas, se encontraba sumido en un sueño profundo. El pelinegro acomodó la coleta que llevaba y su monóculo antes de hablarle al vampiro que frente a él reposaba.

- Alucard – llamó Walter, el nosferatu abrió lentamente los ojos y tornó la mirada hacia el mayordomo en silencio. - ¿Por qué mostrarle a la señorita Victoria tan íntimos recuerdos? –

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente – Ella no se mostró perturbada ni por un segundo, ¿no es una mente brillante la que tienen los Hellsing? – decía mientras se ponía de pie – De todas formas, ya es hora de que regresemos al trabajo, ángel de la muerte. –

Mientras a paso lento el alto vampiro se alejaba, el mayordomo observaba a distancia…

"Ciertamente evitó responderme desarrollando su respuesta" concluyó el hombre y siguiendo los pasos del vampiro, se dirigieron a realizar su trabajo.

* * *

**Referencias: **

1= Yugoslavia actualmente no existe, se ha dividido en varios países. Actualmente Zagreb es la capital de Croacia.

2= Pronunciación en lo que actualmente es el idioma croata: SHUKER.

3= Referencia a Bram Stoker.

* * *

Finalmente pude terminarlo, realmente estoy agotada luego de tanto pensar. ¡Si hay errores háganmelo saber!

Bueno, responderé a preguntas sin problema alguno, respecto al corazón de vampiro; eso es sólo un nombre común, no significa que quienes nazcan en esas condiciones tengan un corazón real de vampiro, pero se les llama de esta forma porque se cree que su alma está encaminada al vampirismo y al no encontrarse en el cuerpo de un ser sobrenatural, da vida al cuerpo levemente más tarde sin causar daños al organismo del pequeño recién nacido. En fin, es una creencia inventada por mí, por favor no comiencen una búsqueda sin sentido XD.

Respecto a Irena Stoker, Irena es la madre de Victoria por si no quedó muy claro; he pensado en involucrar al famoso escritor de Drácula en la historia como si en verdad hubiera existido la novela en el mundo de Hellsing. Entonces sí, Irena Stoker es descendiente de Bram Stoker, ¿qué más dulce que la familia del escritor unida con la familia del cazador? Aunque Victoria no adquiere la pasión por la escritura y la investigación de sus padres XD. La describiré mejor en el siguiente capítulo, dejaremos un poco de lado la mente compleja de Alucard y permitiremos que nuestro amado y sombrío monstruo conozca mejor al interesante juego que el destino le obliga a jugar :D.


End file.
